1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a push switch used in various electronic appliance.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A conventional push switch described in CN Patent Issue No. 1,053,520 comprises an insulative housing defining a cavity, a moveable contact, an actuator and a pair of fixed terminals. The fixed terminals are mounted in the cavity of the insulative housing. The actuator is rotatably mounted on the insulative housing. The moveable contact has a first arm and a second arm with a substantially “U” shaped configuration therebetween, wherein the first arm is fixed with the actuator and the second arm defines a pair of touching portions for contacting with the fixed terminals.
In a normal position, one of the touching portions is connected with a corresponding fixed terminal all the time, while the other one is disconnected with the other one of the fixed terminals. When an external force is exerted on the actuator, the actuator is displaced from an original portion to a final position, and the pair of touching portions slide forward to allow the one disconnected with the fixed terminals having a connection with the corresponding fixed terminal. Hence, the electrical connection between the moveable contact and the fixed terminals is established. However, the external force making the touching portions move forward is supported only by the second arm. As a result, the endurance of the structure is weak, and it is easy to break.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved push switch to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.